1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to troubleshooting a specific Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) telephone call transmitted over a communications network. More specifically, the present invention relates to communications between a network troubleshooting center (NTC) and network analyzers (NAs) to provide quality of service statistics for data streams transmitted through a communications network and associated with a respective VOIP telephone call.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an end user of a Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) telephone is having a Quality of Service (QoS) problem with the VOIP telephone, the end user contacts a network operator and describes the problem.
The network operator needs to be able to find the cause of the problem from many, potentially thousands, of telephone calls going through many different nodes of a communications network through which the telephone calls are transmitted.